In the sport of fishing, it is common practice to "troll" offshore for a variety of large fish by trailing a baited line from behind a slowly moving boat. For trolling, it is also common practice to use a pre-rigged bait structure in combination with a fishing lure. Typically, the pre-rigged bait structure includes a bait fish, often a "ballyhoo" or other type of fish, and a relatively short trolling or leader wire. If desired, the trolling wire may also be provided with a sinker or similar fishing tackle component. When a bait fish is included as part of the pre-rigged bait structure, one end of the trolling or leader wire is secured around the ballyhoo's nose and/or head and one or more hooks are arranged to protrude outwardly from the body of the bait fish. The opposite end of the trolling wire is formed into a connecting loop. The connecting loop is structured to permit the removable attachment of the trolling or leader wire to the free, distal end of the fishing line coming off the fishing pole, which typically includes a snap swivel or similar device that can be easily attached to the connecting loop. While the use of bait fish is popular in pre-rigged bait structures, it is also well known to eliminate the bait fish and merely attach one or more hooks at the distal end of the leader or trolling wire, such that the hooks are at least partially hidden or covered by a trailing skirt or other portion of the lure assembly.
With respect to fishing lures commonly used with such a pre-rigged bait structure for purposes of trolling, a typical lure will include a head portion, having a bore formed therein through which the trolling wire passes. An elongated skirt may also be mounted to the rear or trailing end of the head portion, and is structured to allow the trolling or leader to pass there through. Both the head portion and elongated skirt can comprise a variety of colors, designs and configurations. When a bait fish is used, the head portion of the fishing lure is normally disposed on the trolling wire in front of and substantially adjacent to the head of the bait fish, so as to give the appearance of being the head of the fish, with the skirt disposed in at least partially, covering a relation over the body of the bait fish. Also, the skirt portion or at least some trailing portion of the fishing lure overlies the area of attachment of the trolling wire to the bait fish and may also be disposed to at least partially cover the one or more hooks, whether or not a bait fish is included as part of the pre-rigged bait structure. In addition, the connecting loop, which is removably secured to the snap swivel as set forth above, extends forwardly from the head portion of the fishing lure to facilitate interconnection with the free distal end of the fishing line.
Consequently, although the above described types of pre-rigged bait structures are common place, it presents the fisherman with an obstacle in that each time he or she desires to begin fishing or trolling, the fishing lure must first be mounted on the pre-rigged bait structure. That step is problematic because the connecting loop of the trolling wire is almost always of a size which prevents it from being passed through the interior bore of the fishing lure's head portion. Similarly, if a fisherman desires to change the type of fishing lure being used on a pre-rigged bait structure, the connecting loop cannot be easily detached therefrom. It should be appreciated that the fisherman may wish to change the fishing lure a number of times during an offshore excursion, dependent upon the type of fish which he seeks to catch or upon a change in any number of weather or other fishing conditions during the time frame in which the fishing is being conducted. In addition, a fisherman may have to and often does detach the trolling or leader wire and connecting loop from the free end of the fishing line, and from the fishing lure, whenever a game fish is caught, or when the bait fish becomes detached from the pre-rigged bait structure without the fish becoming hooked. In such cases a new pre-rigged bait structure is secured to the fishing line and lure.
In other words, in order to mount a conventional fishing lure on pre-rigged bait structures, the fisherman is normally required to disassemble or remove the connecting loop and/or related structure disposed at the front end of the trolling wire, and then thread the trolling or leader wire through the skirt and the bore of the head portion of the fishing lure. The connecting loop is then re-assembled so that it may serve to secure the leader wire to the snap swivel at the free, distal end of the fishing line. In general, each of these steps must be taken in order to mount a fishing lure to a pre-rigged bait structure or to remove a fishing lure therefrom, whether to be replaced with a new fishing lure or to outfit the fishing lure with a new pre-rigged bait structure. This in turn means that a good deal of time is spent just in preparing to fish and/or in changing a fishing lure or in re-loading a fishing lure with a bait fish. It is not only inconvenient, but also cumbersome, and in adverse weather conditions or in rough water, the task is only made more difficult and time consuming, with the result that a fisherman may neglect making changes in his fishing tackle. For example, such manipulation of the fishing tackle is particularly burdensome when it involves re-tying knots or re-threading the trolling line through lures, weights, etc. Other difficult conditions include when the seas are rough, when there are poor lighting conditions, when it is raining or during unusually cold and/or unusually hot weather, etc. In addition, certain components of the fishing tackle could be easily lost due to their relatively small size and the adverse conditions under which changes, repair or replacement are attempted.
Accordingly, there is a need in the sport of fishing and particularly but not exclusively when trolling or participating in offshore fishing, for an improved fishing lure assembly or a fishing tackle assembly which can be easily mounted on and removed from a trolling or leader wire and/or fishing line. Any such fishing lure assembly or like fishing tackle assembly should be capable of being used in combination with the conventional, pre-rigged bait structure which may or may not include a bait fish secured to a trolling leader wire and having a connecting loop disposed at one end for attachment to a fishing line. In addition, any such fishing lure assembly or like fishing tackle assembly should be structured to be easily positioned in a location so as to be closely adjacent and in at least partially covering relation to the bait fish when used a part of the pre-rigged bait structure and/or to one or more hooks, without requiring the disassembling, cutting, severing or other detaching or any portion of the trolling wire and/or fishing line to which the pre-rigged bait structure is attached. In addition, any such fishing lure or fishing tackle assembly should be sufficiently versatile in design so as to be constructed to be substantially similar in appearance and function to conventional lure assemblies which have gained popularity due to their success in attracting fish.